


To Whom My Final Breath Belongs

by NidoranDuran



Category: The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Cunnilingus, F/M, Facials, First Time, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24998092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: [Lion King, AU where the lions are anthros] Human conservationist Sarah Garnier and her son Thomas stumble upon poachers while observing animals from a distance, and Thomas's split-second bravery in saving Nala earns them an invitation to the pride's dinner for the night, where Nala wants to make her hero a man and Simba wants to make his mother his newest mate. Anonymous commission.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	To Whom My Final Breath Belongs

The sound of gunfire was the last thing that Sarah Garnier wanted to hear, her whole body tightening up in terror as she looked to her son. Any nature conservationist's greatest fear, in fact; there was no reason out in the savannah for guns to be ing off, the only possible explanation being that poachers were in the area, and that was scary enough for everything to whip the mother and son from their study of some animals in the distance, whipping around to the other side to investigate. "No, not here. There's nobody else for miles," Sarah lamented as she peered through her binoculars.

Sarah was a tall, stacked woman so embarrassingly perpetuating the stereotype of the woman of science with no idea she was attractive that it had driven men insane her whole life. Big glasses couldn't hide the gorgeous definition in her face, long blonde hair tied up in a ponytail out in the wild for practicality but also in regular life so it was out of the way, dressed in brown shorts and a button-top top too thick to be racy, but with the outline of a bust so grand that it stood out anyway. She was dressed for practicality out in the fields, not to impress. The only man for miles was, after all, her slim and kind of mousy son Thomas, who a young teen with his hair worn shaggy and halfway over his wide-rimmed glasses. He had insisted on keeping his hair long even at the insistence the heat and sweat would make it bad but like any stubborn teenage boy, he wasn't going to let that get in the way.

In the middle of a 'separation' and with her soon to be ex husband not wanting to take full custody of their son, Thomas had come to live with his mother in the Bush, getting homeschooled by her and receiving vital hands-on experience, a bright boy in his own right who wanted to go into the same field one ay. He was picking up plenty of that experience in helping his mother study lions from afar, working to restore their habitat and figure out ways to thwart poachers.

Which was where things came back to the poachers. They whipped around to see a jeep driving up toward where a lion had been very near the mother and son, seemingly not noticing them in their position amid grass and in the shadows. They were hidden, stuck paralyzed as the jeep pulled up near them, Sarah placing a hand over her mouth and Thomas visibly tightening up in fear as he looked to assess the damage. A lioness lay on the ground, bleeding from her leg and letting out noises of panic, calling for help. A petite, slender lion woman in trouble, her face wracked with pain. These were the lions in the most danger; the humanoid ones, capable of speech and walking on two legs, who lived in a more tribal way closer to nature, and who were naturally far more attractive targets of poachers.

A pair of men with guns stepped off from the back, advancing toward the lioness swiftly. They moved with experience and confidence toward the lioness, ready to grab her and load her onto the truck, guns pointed down at her. "Don't move," one of them yelled in a thick South African accent, standing over the lion.

Thomas didn't think. He just moved. Haste carried him abruptly forward before he really knew what he was doing or why. His mother called out in shock as he ran, howling out for him in absolute terror as she saw her son suddenly bolt outward, screaming his name as the fear of seeing her son hurt overwhelmed any survival instinct she had. There was just realization, just worry that came on strong and solid as Thomas scurried forward. Sarah watched frozen as her son ran forward, her scream naturally drawing the attention of the poachers. Thomas wasn’t an active enough kid to be able to take on a pair of grown men; he was in fine shape thanks to how well he was eating and how much time he spent out moving and exercising during these studies, but these professional poachers had ample size advantage over him.

The only thing Thomas could do was seize the barrel of one of the men’s guns, shoving it toward the ground and away from his mother, himself, or the lioness. “Don’t hurt her!” he shouted, but the man hollered over him in Afrikaans. On instinct, the man pulled the trigger, which sent a bullet right into his foot, and naturally terrified the other poacher. Thomas was already crashing toward the ground by that moment though, dragged down by the larger man falling over in pain, which made the bullet aimed toward him fly off into the distance down the savannah.

Everything happened quickly enough for nobody to have any clear idea what was happening, but all the commotion and the gunshot-induced deafness all helped contribute ample distraction to the panic and the commotion that let the lions attack. Thomas and Sarah were neither alone out there or unnoticed; the lion people were fully aware of what was going on, and of how their observers posed no danger. Which was why, as a lion bounded over the grass, clearing thirty feet in a single leap, completely over Sarah as she scrambled up from the grass, he landed with precision onto the other poacher, pushing him down and mauling him before he could take another shot at the boy. More lions followed, circling and snarling around as fear pulled Thomas, as he began to scramble and fumble away from the man writhing in pain from his self-inflicted wound, and as Thomas pulled back, another lion bore down upon that poacher as well.

"It's okay, Thomas." Sarah grabbed her son and pulled him tight against her, burying his face into her neck with a hug so he wouldn't see the lions mauling the men, shielding him from that violence as they held to one another. Sarah watched the lions hold firm, none of them attacking her and her son.

One of the lions rose up to his hind legs and began to walk toward them, moving carefully forward, hands up and presenting harmlessly as he approached. "You have been watching us for some time," he said.

"You speak English?" Sarah asked, shock tightening her up as she looked at him.

"We can. We don't deal with many humans. But some, and you have earned our trust more than any others have. I am Simba, the leader of this pack and the king of the savannah. I owe the boy a great debt; to whom may I think?"

Thomas turned slowly around as his mother loosened her grip on him, facing toward Simba, staring up at the tall lion man. He was a shy and bookish boy most of the time; his haste had come from pure instinct, and now he was being addressed a lion king. "Thomas," he said, voice shaking. "My name is Thomas. I didn't do much, but--"

"No, you did much. Your bravery deserves to be respected, and more than that, you moved to save our queen from the poachers. Many humans come through to observe us. We know the good from the bad, and we would like to thank you any way we can, so I am inviting you with us to feast with our tribe tonight." He stood carefully over the humans, not doing anything to startle them, presenting as harmless and as welcoming as he could.

Thomas looked toward the wounded lioness. "Is she going to be okay?"

Simba's smile widened. "She will. Thank you for your concern."

"Mom?" Thomas looked back toward his mother now, hopeful and nervous, full of things he wasn't sure how to express. "Can we go?"

Sarah was nervous, flush, no less able to understand what was going on or how to deal with it, but she found herself in a position of acceptance that she didn't quite know what to do with. This was an opportunity, though. A chance to see the lion tribe up close and study them. She had to take this opportunity. "We'd be honoured to."  
*******************************  
The pride of lion people lived more like a human tribe than like animals, modest tents that served to protect them from the elements, a roaring fire in the middle providing a meal of roasting antelope. The lions were just as happy eating raw meat like their quadrupedal cousins, but for their human guests some food was cooked, the scent filling the air proudly as Thomas and Sarah found themselves the center of all attention. There was a lot of commotion buzzing around over the situation and over the way they had guests, with the humans pampered and praised by lions.

But in particular, the king kept very close to Sarah and her body, and once her wound was tended to, the lioness Thomas helped save settled down beside him and didn't leave his side the rest of the night. "You were very brave to act like that, for the sake of someone you don't know," she said, her clawed fingers caressing his shoulders, thanking him with a massage for what he had done. Her name was Nala, and as Simba's wife, she was the female leader of this pack and queen of all the creatures of this stretch of the Bush. "I imagine most humans have never had a queen in their debt," she said sweetly.

"N-no, probably not," Thomas said. He had trouble with a lot of things going on here as he sat and received his shoulder massage, Nala much firmer and more controlled in her touches than he was expecting her to be. She was warming him over, bringing him a whole lot more pleasure than he'd been expecting, and all while she fawned over him. All of the lionesses were strikingly interesting women, and up close he was paying a lot more attention to the small breasts all visible and bare on each of the women, but particularly Nala as she stayed close to him. "I've never even met a queen before."

"Until now," Nala cooed. "It's only fair that I do what I can to thank you, and so when the food is done, if it wouldn't hurt your pride, I would like to feed it to you. Sharing food is an important act of respect and deference for our people, and I owe you my life."

"Nala has taken a liking to him," Simba said. He sat extra close up beside Sarah, who was left a flush and nervous bit of mess as she wondered what to say about it all. Being praised by the animals she had been studying was not something she was in any way emotionally ready for, and many of the little gestures and touches Simba expressed to and upon her were almost romantic gestures.

But that was ludicrous, of course. These lions didn't have the same social conventions as humans. Humans didn't have the same social conventions as humans. The reality of all of this was one that she did her best simply to not read too much into as she accepted their hospitality. "I'm surprised he's not off hiding," she said. "Thomas is a shy boy, and I'm sure he didn't think he would be making friends with a lion when he came out here with me, but this might help him out of his shell."

"Was he not to come with you?" Simba asked.

"Not at first, but I think it will do good for him to help me with my research. And because he was here, he helped save Nala, so it was for the best." She felt his claws caress along her back. It never lasted. Just little pats and sweeps of his hand that made her shift where she sat. "But... Is it strange for you at all? Inviting us here when we've spent the past weeks studying you from a distance? I'm looking to protect your pride any way I can, but I'm still here as a scientist, I suppose. There’s so much that I can't wait to take note of about the way you live."

"It is fine. We have noticed you, and part of our invitation is built on trust, over how you've watched us. We know you won't hurt us, especially after what just happened. You are welcome here as if you were members of our pride. Now, and forever."

Sarah nodded in understanding. "Thank you. I'm honoured by that. And I want to learn more about you, but I don't want to sit here and meet all your hospitality with a thousand questions."

"Would it be easier if I asked a question?" Simba's mouth shifted into a slight smile. He knew something she didn't, and holding back his over it felt impossible.

Sarah felt welcome, but the creeping smile was just a little too uncertain. She had questions, confusions, and she wasn't sure what to make of all of them. "You can ask me anything you want," she said, burying her nervousness and hoping she could be more personable and friendly, that she could keep this all sensibly afloat and reasonable.

Simba asked with the utmost nonchalance, "Is your son a virgin?"

Whatever Sarah had been worried about was not this. Her whole body clenched up at the surprise, feeling a chill race up her spine. She was caught horribly off guard, and a, "Yes," spilled past her lips first. An appalled and hasty, "Excuse me?" followed just as fast.

"Nala means to make your son a man today, for saving her life." His answer did absolutely nothing to make Sarah feel like she understood the situation now, her eyes widening as she looked around in a panic toward her son, confusion guiding her to key in on his location and see what he was doing.

But the commotion was already underway, the other lions all watching and talking amongst themselves as Nala lay spread out by the fire, one hand on her breast and the other in Thomas's shaggy hair, legs spread out while he buried his head between them. "You're so eager. I knew I was right to put my affections into you; you care greatly for your partner." She moaned, happily urging him on as she kept her hand on the back of his head, not pushing or squeezing, not getting rough with him in any way, but instead letting him focus on the pleasure, pushing in firmer and working at his own pace.

Shy as Thomas was, a beautiful lioness stealing his first kiss and slipping her hand under his clothes was going to make nay teenage boy perk up. Nala's seduction had him much too firmly to resist, and he was now happily lying her, letting his tongue drag in clumsy motions across her pussy as an awkward virgin teen got to have his first time with a queen. A lion queen, sure, but she was gorgeous, she was sweet, and as she moaned out for him, she zeroed in on everything Thomas needed. He found himself unable to resist the pleasure, fund that the ache and the hunger that took hold of him now was so untameable and so hot that he really had no choice but to let it all happen.

The other lions were watching. It added to the pressure and the commotion of this treatment, as Thomas did his best to keep up with everything and tend to the desires that built up inside him harder. Hotter. All these lions were watching, and Thomas didn't want to disappoint. Couldn't afford to. But that was fine; every noise Nala made, every invitation of heat and want felt like a confirmation that he could do this, pushing firmer on against the possibilities of lust and indulgence. He was firm, confident his devotion toward the moment growing fiercer as his every lick and kiss pushed firmer on. If Nala would take his virginity, then he wanted to make sure she was going to be satisfied in the process.

"Thomas." Sarah didn't shout out that loudly or express this with all that much intensity; she was nervous and caught in a confusion that had her not sure what to say, looking back toward Simba. "Why is my son--"

"She's rewarding him," Simba said. He sounded confident and almost proud. Like this was normal. "Nala has a particular love for virgins, and your son is the first human boy she's ever had. She doesn't usually make this great a scene over it, but I think that speaks to how fond she is of Thomas."

What part of this did Sarah even begin to address? She looked upon Simba incredulously, full of questions she didn't even know how to begin asking. She looked back over toward her son, watching him eating out Nala as she moaned louder, and her thighs pressed together. A second glance shook her, bringing her a confused show of something else, the confusions beginning to rise as the sight of blatant sex between her son and a lioness inspired within her something unexpected. "But she's your wife, isn't she? You aren't jealous?"

Simba let out the faintest of laughs. "We don't live that way. Our pride mates share each other. Nala in particular enjoys making all the boys of our tribe men, taking them out for a hunt and then celebrating with their bodies in the fields. Similarly..." Simba came up behind Sarah, his hands upon her, and Sarah's body stiffened. "Lionesses who find their way to us often find their lap into my lap." A firm tug brought her into his lap, made Sarah shiver in surprise. "Do you have a mate?"

The feeling of Simba's strong, muscular body flush against hers brought her a startling pulse of excitement, a pleasure that startled her. She felt weak and vulnerable, “We're... Separated." Sarah was honest about it. Should she have been? She had no idea, as Simba's hands began to reach at the band of her shorts grope the outline of her generous chest through her clothes. Her eyes fell onto her son again, onto Thomas eating Nala out with all his passion and his effort. It was driving her wild, making her body tense up as she continued to ache with a guilty arousal she didn't have any idea how to deal with.

"Then just as I'm honoured that your son will be made a man by my wife, I'd be honoured to take you in your time of need." Simba could smell her arousal, hand reaching under her shorts, fingers brushing down along her bare pussy and starting to rub at her while he went. His other hand squeezed at one of her breasts. "Our lionesses are much, much less endowed than you are. You have the eyes of every man here, even if they're keeping their gazes low until I've had you first."

The idea of being adored and lusted after by all these lion men was admittedly a shakier and more exciting prospect than Sarah was prepared to deal with, and the tension rose inside of her as she felt all these cravings take hold. She wished she understood how to deal with this, wished she was ready to somehow handle what was coming across her and now becoming too much to bear. But she needed more. Sarah hadn't felt her husband's touch in years now, and Simba's hands worked her over, not only lovingly, but with strength. With intensity. "I haven't been with a man in so long that I don't even know how deal with it." Her lip shook.

"Then continue to watch as my wife takes your son. Let's enjoy this sight together."

The idea of being turned on by watching her son have sex was so wrong and bizarre, but she watched. Watched eagerly as Nala cooed out for him, "Your soft tongue is so amazing. I've never felt anything so gentle." She was ragged, burning up hotter and more shamelessly, drawing closer and closer to an orgasm she wanted to give up to completely. There was no restraint or sense in how she moved, hastening her race to the bottom. "Thomas, I'm getting closer. You’re about to bring a woman to orgasm for the first time. About to become a man!" Her head rolled back, and she let loose a wild animalistic noise as she embraced her desires, as they pulled her deeper. Thomas's tongue brought her to a wild, excitable release, and she didn't for a second hesitate to let go of all these pulsing ecstasies.

As Nala came and shuddered underneath his touch, Thomas remained firm, eager, pushing hard against this and licking through her orgasm, lapping up at every drop of her tart juices as he met all this commotion and chaos proudly. There wasn't a moment of hesitation now; Thomas was moving on pure hope and excitement, letting the ways this spun out of control fuel his actions, and he believed in himself as he went. A matter of pride and desire pushed him now, only stopping as Nala urged him back at last. "Did I do well?" he asked, cheeks bright red, the awkward hope and excitement hitting him as he struggled to make sense of his desires.

"You did wonderfully," Nala said, rising up to kneel in front of Thomas, guiding him up to meet her eyes, as her hands in turn went toward his lap. "And now, it's time for me to repay you, too." She urged him to lie on his back now, and Nala did away with his pants eagerly, letting his thick, human cock stand at attention, eyes widening in delight as she looked upon his shaft. "Wonderful," she moaned. "Much larger than a lot of the boys of the pride." With pride, she wrapped her hand around the base and began to stroke, leaning forward and letting her tongue caress against the top of his shaft slowly. Nala was smitten with Thomas's cock and ready to pay it the utmost affection and attention.

In turn, Thomas moaned loudly, feeling the pleasure build up inside of him, excitement swelling as he let his first blowjob come to him. A woman had never touched him before, but now Nala was there, firm and imposing but also gentle. She knew how to touch a virgin to make sure he was comfortable, and as she planted kisses and licks upon his cock, she was patient, waiting with careful, firm indulgence and a patience that wanted to take its time. Nala worked to very slowly coax him into the pleasure, taking her patient, sweet time in building him up, not letting anything hasty ensue, not letting him get carried away. Just slow, loving indulgence as she pursued the agenda of desire and fervor that took her so strongly.

"Your tongue feels great," he groaned. Thomas was shaky, helpless, burring up with a whole lot of confused and clumsy swells of pleasure he didn't know quite how to address. Everything inside of him burned so brightly, his body focused on the heavy throb of lust that kept rising as she loved him harder, her thorough indulgences and her strong desires rising with little restraint or care. It was a lot to open up to, but Thomas felt ready for it, as the odd texture of her tongue provided a myriad of sensations and aches that didn't feel like they could be helped. Every burning need inside of Thomas was focused and prepared to do whatever he had to do now, and Nala's attention was driving him mad with excitement.

"It does, but I have to be careful." Nala's tongue would have been sandpaper to him if she didn't hold back, and it made everything she did more exciting and fiercer, a wild, throbbing rush of pleasures coming on hotter and needier as she pursued her desires, as she shoved on quicker and let the pleasure rise. She was unstoppable now, shamelessly focused on bringing as much pleasure as she could to the nervous teen she was working over, mouth embracing his cock and pushing down, drawing back only briefly to note, "You're going to make me a very happy woman with this cock."

Simba's fingers penetrated Sarah as she watched her son receive his first blowjob. She gasped out, pressing her butt back against lap as she let him work her over. "You're enjoying this," he said softly. "We have far fewer taboos here about family than you humans do, in time you may even..." He drifted off, not letting the words threaten what she was feeling, not taking a second of risk over the beautiful moment burning up as everything continued to push her limits harder. "Nala is enjoying him, but I am greatly enjoying you. I can smell how aroused you are right now."

"I'm not used to having strong, handsome lion men finger me," Sarah said. She felt dizzy and compromised, the pleasures aching hotter through her as she embraced pleasures more tense than she was ready for. She felt like she wasn't quite herself. "Or finding out about..." She gestured toward her son and his big cock as the lioness sucked on it. "Today has been a learning experience."

A hand began to undo her top, and Sarah knew it was happening, but let it, the rising tensions inside of her demanding a lot of indulgence and focus that she didn't feel completely ready to give, her body clenching up as she allowed the ion to have her. To touch her firmer and more intimately, pushing her limits and leaving her clueless as to how she was supposed to handle all these wild and raw emotions. And yet, all she wanted was to keep giving in to them. He bared her breasts, groping more roughly now, leaning over her shoulder to stare at them.

"So big," he mused, head pushing in closer and his tongue finding her lips. Her head turned to meet his kiss. The first kiss she'd had in a long time, but by then she was already getting fingered by Simba, already boiling amid a tension and a hunger coming in delicious, potent waves across her body, and all she wanted to do was let it rule her. There wasn't a lot of sense to this, wasn't a lot of reason or focus. But she knew she wanted more, and the excitement of letting Simba keep touching her demanded it.

In turn, the feeling of something pressing against her rear made her too whine, "So big." She felt a little drunk, but the rising tensions felt so incredible to her now, and she couldn't resist it all. 

Nala's sucking hastened. She was focused and intent in how she handled Thomas, burning with a forward confidence that had him losing ground to her wiles, surrendering to the dizziness and the excitement of her love. Every caress and stroke and slurp against his shaft was wearing him down, and like any virgin, Thomas wasn't prepared to hold out against her pleasure. There wasn't a shred of sense that could save him now, his hips abruptly bucking forward as he cried out, "I-I'm cumming! Nala!"

Nala drew back at the last second, pumping his cock and moaning, "Men of the tribe mark their lovers," as she stroked faster. "Cum on my face, please, you're one of us now, and you are a man!" She was overwhelmed, hot, crying out in delight as she got him to blow his load upon her, his cum splattering across her furry face, a pent-up and sizable load giving her plenty of reason to smile as she wrung out every drop from him, kept him shaky and ragged in the aftermath of pure delight. There was no resistance or hesitation here; Nala was certain, and Thomas was now happy go along with whatever was asked of him.

Drawing shaky breaths, Thomas stared longingly down upon her. "Thank you," he said, trying to piece together his thoughts as he looked down at her, legs pulling back and cinching up. "That was great."

Hands gently took his knees and pushed them back down again, easing Thomas to the ground. Nala began to advance forward, hands pressing against his shoulders to set him firmly onto his back. She mounted him with a confidence and a wickedness driven by all the hungers and desires she knew lay inside of her. "I'm going to take your virginity now," she said, clear, firm. Strong. Ready to satisfy him. "Are you ready?" Her fingers squeezed around the base of his cock, preparing herself, steadying her thoughts and her ravenous desires for what now felt like utter madness.

"I'm so ready," Thomas said, excitement clenching up as he watched the gorgeous lioness sit down onto his cock, her slick, snug, feline pussy embracing his shaft and his whole body tightening up in excitement as he felt her. His hands snapped toward her hips as he let out a gasp of pleasure, as his body rocked back and forth in sudden, voracious excitement, a mess of desire more cloying and more frenzied than could be dealt with.

Sarah's pussy tightened around Simba’s fingers as she watched her son lose his virginity, a senseless spike of emotions more hectic and wilder than she felt ready to deal with. Her whole body was aflame with more desire and heat than she could handle, pleasure throbbing over her as she radiated with need and with joy, climaxing and embracing the wanton shame of giving in. "I want you," she moaned, pressing tight against hm, pulling him into a kiss herself this time as the pleasures spun out of control and Sarah surrender to what felt now too great to resist. "Do to me what my son is doing to your lover, please." She wasn't able to help herself now. The breaking point of absolute desire was too much to handle, and fortunately, Simba’s hands were already dealing with her shorts as she begged.

"Let your mane down," Simba said, his fingers next going for the band in her hair, drawing it back and shaking out her long, blonde locks. Sarah moaned as he freed her hair, and then turned her around to face him properly, pulling her gaze now from her son losing his virginity and pressing upon her more kisses. She was helpless against his power, submitting to what he offered and learning the pleasure she now craved beyond sense. She met his kiss, expecting more pressure and fire than she received as he just as quickly enticed her to her knees. Sarah sank before the lion, finding his girthy, barbed cock poised before her, rigid and pointed toward her face.

"Your cock is so big," she sighed in dreamy confusion. Sarah wasn't sure what she was doing as she reached out for it, fingers grasping it, caressing a feline cock mor grand than she felt able to deal with. A lack of rational thought and control marked her frantic descent now, and all that Sarah wanted was to explore the desires begging her to give in.

"Please, ready me like Nala did Thomas," he asked. He was firm. Polite. How could she resist with such a strong and dominant king was asking her to do this? She submitted, leaning hungrily forward and letting the heat get to her as she brought her tongue down upon Simba’s cock. Sarah was ready to give herself utterly to his needs, a human woman with few reasons to believe she could ever possibly end up in a position like this, but it was now truly all she wanted. Hungry lucks followed, tongue dragging in reverent sweeps across his shaft in ready embrace of the moment. Sarah would satisfy Simba thoroughly and show off the love she found herself accepting and sinking into now, the heat and the fire behind her needs pulling Sarah into pure bliss.

Simba let out a low growl of pure excitement as she began to serve him. Human lips wrapped around his cock in a sensation unlike anything he'd experienced before, completely removed from what he had felt and urging him to give in deeper and hungrier. The pleasure was overbearing, and every ache and crave for this buxom human was now happily taking him by force. His fingers ran through Sarah's hair, long strokes across the blonde locks that looked more like a lion's mane than Sarah had ever thought of until it was down past her shoulders and she was naked before the fuzzy lap of the king of the very animals she sought to protect.

No, not animals. Animals didn't love like this. Didn't speak. Sarah would never make love to an animal, but Simba was so much more. He was a man. A proud, wonderful, strong man who led his pack, and whose cock she was happy to lose herself to sucking as she worked back and forth, indulging harder in the pleasure she craved, letting the rising heat and the tension take her by storm. Her pussy dripped with needy hunger all over her thigh, and every push into the pleasure was taking just a bit more from her, leaving Sarah just a little more unsure about how to control herself. This was madness, and she wanted to explore it all deeper as the aches built up and she embraced what now felt too grand to believe.

The shape of a lion cock wasn't quite what she was used to. The bars weren't pronounced and sharp in the painful ways a regular feline's would have been, providing instead a bumpy textural delight her tongue couldn't help but play with even inside of her mouth as she kept pushed firmer into the pleasure and kept challenging herself to hold back from the rising heat and ecstasy that she knew was too grand to resist. Sarah felt unstoppable now, driven to keep moving and to keep pursuing pleasures too grand and dizzy to know what to do with. Everything came on so fast, overbearing pulses of desire and greed leaving a lack of sense and a focused, craving need for more to overwhelm her.

Bobbing her head along Simba's cock and pursuing the pleasure at any cost, all these dizzy swells kept rising with too much heat and too much vigor to know what to do with. There was only forward, desperate momentum now, a need to indulge hard and hot in the pleasure upon her that kept Sarah giving in. She wanted to serve, wanted to satisfy every craving and desire aching inside of Simba, and she felt hopeless now in her pursuit of that, pleasure rising greedier and more forceful as she allowed herself to succumb. Her eyes stared up Simba's muscular body, catching him staring down at her with a smile, and she was dizzy under this attention. Hopeless. So full of overbearing want and needs that had to be expressed, and all Nala wanted to do was embrace them all. She kept sucking, kept moving back and forth to satisfy her wildest needs.

Dizzy and overwhelmed, Sarah pulled back from Simba's cock, grasping it firmer, both hands stroking along his shaft as she pleaded, "Mark me." The searing intent and the shaky head rush of begging for this was more than she felt she could take. Staring up at Simba, Sarah accepted her fate, and the king was proud to cum on her face, to push her limits and indulge now in her lovely body, erupting with a proud growl and letting the flood of sticky spunk splatter across her gorgeous features. He let out a powerful roar, and every submissive instinct screaming inside of Sarah said that this was exactly where she belonged.

"You are ours now," Simba promised, and effortlessly lifted Sarah up into the air. She yelped in shock as he did so, surprised by the haste of his actions, lifted up ad then pulled down onto his cock. Simba's strength and aggression shook Sarah to her very core as she was pulled down, frantic gasps of pleasure ringing out as his thick cock immediately began to stretch her neglected and long-unloved pussy, pushing her into a state of utter dizziness and heat that she wished she was better prepared to deal with. Hard thrusts started up, the crazed moans of a woman finally unraveling after so long spent without making for the most complement to the sounds of Nala and Thomas fucking off to the side. She was getting pushed, stretched, reaccustomed to pleasure like never before, and as Simba ploughed into her, she was utterly helpless.

"I'm one of you," she repeated back to him, as Simba began to carry the woman forward, bouncing her atop his cock with each powerful thrust, and she went happily, moaning in delight and desire, wearing the lion's cum on her face as he brought her into place, down on her hands and knees right in front of Nala, who was being fucked in the exact same position by Thomas. Sarah was watching the face of a woman her son was fucking, and the look of indecent delight across her features was stunning, making her body ache hotter as the arousal swelled and every dizzy pulse of need kept pushing Sarah further.

She looked up toward Thomas, to her boy a proud man now with his hands on the lioness's hips, thrusting happily into her snug pussy and focusing on a pleasure and a delight that couldn't be stopped. He looked so steady there, so prepared and confident; it was a lot more than she'd ever expected to see from him, but she was unbearably proud of her son for it, every indulgence and every push showing off what he was capable of as the rising, bubbling pulse of excitement kept hitting just right. She had no idea what to do with these fights and with the ideas now taking her by storm, but she knew she wanted to keep pushing, knew that savouring these frantic pleasures was all she could do in the shameless embrace of need and desire that continued taking her.

"Mom, can we stay with the pack?" Thomas asked, leaning over Nala and gasping in pleasure as he continued to push the pleasures further, as the reckless joy of keeping this all going took its toll on him. "I love it here."

"I love it too!" Sarah cried out, hips pushing back to meet Simba’s thrusts. "We can stay here. Can't we, Simba?" She looked back over her shoulder at him. "That's why you marked me."

"You are members of our pack now," he said, hands tightening on her hips. "And as I breed you and your son breeds Nala, you will both be forever ours. This is our gift of thanks to both of you." He was firmer on the thrusts, hastening his intentions as he felt the woman's pussy spasm and clench around his cock at the idea he was going to impregnate her.

"You aren't just a man, but a father!" Nala cried out. "Please, Thomas, I'm ready for it." She was hopeless, frantic, hips working faster as all the pleasure rose and the lust wore down upon her without sense. There was more going on than could be dealt with, and the idea of ever resisting these pleasures now seemed long gone. "None of the boys I've ever made men have impregnated me, but it's my debt repaid."

Amid the heavily charged and frantic breeding talk, both humans couldn't help themselves. Thomas had held out a long time, but now, amid shaky thrusts and needy bucks of his hips he let himself go, cumming into Nala's waiting pussy, pitched forward and running quickly out of breath, pushing Nala over the edge of her own howling orgasm. Sarah's release came with a drastic push forward, as she grabbed the back of Nala's head and pushed into a hungry kiss with her, able to taste her son's semen on her tongue and on her lips. It was wrong and wild, but it helped push her limits, make her shudder and ache with a desire like nothing she could handle, and Simba's cock simply yielded to the milking it received as he pushed forward and filled her, another primal roar filling the air, but this time, the lions who had been watching off on the sidelines roared too, inducting these new guests into their pride for good.  
**************************  
Thomas parked the jeep just outside of the tribe, turning off the gas and stepping out of it with bags in hand. He could see a lot of the lions perking up as he stepped off, carrying the bags in and smiling to everyone, bringing them just past the grounds before he set them down, stopped, and stripped out of his clothes. They went into the lightest bag, and then he continued on, as other lions walked toward him to accept some of the bags and help him shoulder the load. Thomas may not have been a hunter, and may never grow to become much of one, but he had the most vital resource gathering skill of the entire pride: he could drive into the nearest town and buy things.

Thomas stopped by the makeshift tent he and his mother lived in. "Hey mom, I've sent the resig--" He stopped, sighing as he looked to see that she was busy. Sarah's swollen belly and plumper, milk-filled breasts swayed wildly as she rode the lap of one of the lions reverse cowgirl style, moaning out in delight as she kept heaving along. Thomas smiled, watching his pregnant mother get fucked a moment, his own cock hardening at the sight that had become all too normal to him in recent times. He was sure that she would like to know that he mailed off the resignation letter to her university finally, a months-overdue explanation of why she would be sending her research material back incomplete.

But Thomas was also sure that it was very rude to interrupt sex. That was one of the weirdest culture shocks for him to overcome; the blatantly open nature of how sex happened among lions made for a strange balance to get used to. He'd come to like it just as much, of course; many of the lionesses, young and old, were drawn to the uniqueness of a human boy, and he may not have been having luck with the girls at school, but he was a much sought-after lover here in the pride.

"Watching your mom again?" came a teasing voice from behind. A playful and expected body pushed up against his back, a hand grasping his cock. Thomas let out a surprised gasp and dropped his bag, turned around in surprise as Kiara pushed herself up against him. "I wouldn't mind if you looked at other girls so much, but you're always peeking on your mom, you little pervert."

Thomas pushed up with a smile against his girlfriend, fingers groping at her perky rear. "That's no way to talk to me when your mom's carrying my cubs, you know. Maybe I'll become your new dad, and you'll have to call me da--" Kiara silenced him with a kiss that made him drop all the teasing quickly, melting instead into the joy.

"I always miss you when you go into town. How about we call a truce?" Already, she was pulling Thomas down on top of her right there in the grass, and Thomas was all too happy to indulge. Simba and Nala's firstborn daughter was one hell of a lion for him to take as his primary mate, but he could not have been happier with how things went. And neither could her parents, for that matter, who couldn't begin to imagine what lion their daughter would have fallen in love with if not for the hero who saved Nala's life.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
